Question
by Bitway
Summary: For once, his question isn't about robot dicks. {Kiibouma, ndrv3, no spoilers}


"Oh, Kiibo~!"

There was that singsong tone that the Ultimate Robot had been learning to dread. He knew who it belonged to and what it would mean for him.

"Ouma..." Kiibo lets out a distraught sigh, already fearing the worst. Nothing good ever happened when the Ultimate Supreme Leader was around. Especially when it came to him. "Why have you come to me today?" Although he asks, he had some inkling as to why. More questions, more pestering about him being a robot.

The shorter male just smiled so innocently to him. It really did look as if had no ill intentions. It was hard to believe that he was some dictator (as he claimed to be).

"I thought of a question for you!" Ouma keeps that innocent look, now with purple hues gleaming with curiosity, all aiming at Kiibo. "I'm really, really curious and I just have to know, so-"

"I am not answering that question," Kiibo interrupts. He had a feeling it would be that same question he had spewed at him since their first meeting.

"Huh?" There's now a hurt look on Ouma's face. "But I didn't even get to start asking my question..."

"If it pertains to anything related to me having a..." The robot's face flushes, not wanting to even utter the word-

"Dick?" Ouma, on the other hand, has no problem saying that word just like anything else that comes out of his mouth. "Are you going to give me an answer to that now?" Any sort of distressed look has faded away, being replaced with that genuine curious gaze.

"N-No! I said I wasn't!"

"Aww..." The Supreme Leader pouts to his response. One day, he was certain he'd get that answer or find out for himself. For today, he was intent on getting an answer for his other question that plagued his mind. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to ask."

"Then...what did you want to ask?" Kiibo nearly regrets asking that. He should have just turned away, find something else to do. Then again, he had a feeling even if he tried to leave, Ouma would just follow him along until he grew bored of the robot (which varied upon his mood, it wasn't easy to get rid of him).

"Nishishi," Ouma laughs, smirking as he's decided to let him ask his question. "Don't interrupt me this time, okay?" He waits for the robot to give him a nod before continuing. "So, I just have to know..." He pauses, enjoying the nervous look growing on Kiibo's face. "How do robot lips feel?"

"My lips?" Kiibo is actually surprised to hear that his question was not anything near indecent. "They feel just like the rest of my body, metallic and depending on the temperature that would determine their warmth or coolness."

Upon hearing the sigh and seeing the returning pout, Kiibo guessed that wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear. But it was the one he thought made the most sense and it did answer his question.

"No, no! That's not what I wanted to hear!" Ouma grumbles something under his breath, stomping his foot for a moment before looking to Kiibo. He keeps his stare on the robot before taking a step toward him.

"Ouma?" Kiibo begins to fret over the other not speaking and just walking towards him. Eventually, the Supreme Leader is right in front of the robot, not allowing for any personal space as he's nearly pressing his body against his.

Ouma flashes Kiibo a smile before quickly pressing his soft, fleshly lips against metal ones. As much as the human wants to linger and remain kissing the robot, he pulls away, wanting to see a reaction.

This action leaves the robot extremely flustered. There are beeping noises that emit from him, probably due to a lack of words for the sudden kiss he had pulled onto him, and that blush had returned to his face, this time covering his whole face rather than just his cheeks.

"Now I know what they feel like," Ouma chirps, a slight blush tinting his own cheeks. He can tell that Kiibo is trying to put words together, even ask him why he had done something like this, but he simply will not allow that to happen. He couldn't just give him an answer after this, now could he?

"Thanks for the answer, Kiibo! I'll come back to you when I have more things to ask, okay?" He doesn't wait for a response, already the boy is dashing off elsewhere, leaving the robot to be a flustered mess.


End file.
